


All I Ever Wanted

by QueenSeal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Basically and excuse to write, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen/ Hugh Dancy, Smut, as in they're both single, not canon actor lives, they did actually kiss, well poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeal/pseuds/QueenSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we know for sure that at some point Mads and Hugh talked about the final scene in season 3. Short one-shot where they actually did lock lips and how maybe the kiss was more Mads and Hugh kissing than the characters. </p><p>Tagged as Will/Hannibal as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this short little fic. I haven't written in a long time let alone published anything within recent years, so I'm sorry if it's terrible and makes no sense >.

Hugh sighed nervously as he stood before his friends trailer, hand steady with two knocks to signal his presence. Mads opened his door to find Hugh standing outside, an obvious copy of a script in hand. 

"Hugh, what's up?" He asked, letting the other into his trailer. While Mads was wearing gray sweats and a nice fitting 3/4 shirt, Hugh was donned in Will Graham clothing from previously being on set. 

"Hi. I- uh we need to talk about the final scene. Bryan has given me some thoughts on the matter and has given us some leeway on what we want to do." Hugh told the older man, standing comfortably inside the trailer. 

"Of course, what has he told you?" Mads asked. 

"Well, he said that after the fight, you help me up and then, eventually, we have to fall off the cliff. David said its best if the finer details are left to us" Hugh said, looking up at Mads. Mads quickly noticed his co-star still had a drop of fake blood on his cheek. 

"Did he give us any direction at all? That's not much to go off of and I'd hate to make a terrible ending" he laughed, grabbing his water bottle and taking a swig. 

"Luckily, he did write some stuff down but it's not- it's uh, more of a fan service than anything." He sighed, handing Mads the script. 

He read over it, glancing up at Hugh as he did so. "Then let's rehearse. He wants us to write it but he thinks a connection will really help fuel the fire."

"Wait you-" 

"Want to practice." Mads interrupted. "If Will and Hannibal are going to be intimate, we need to be as well."

"Oh okay, yeah. So, you help me up" Hugh stated, kneeling down and stretching his hand out as Will would have done. 

"I then hold you close but, perhaps at a slight distance" said Mads, looking at Hugh. "We should say our lines here. Focus on me from my true intent" he ended with. 

Hugh agreed, looking at what would have been a viscera, then back to Mads, staring him dead in the eye.  
"This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us" he recited the lines perfectly, staring Hugh directly in his eyes and for a moment, Hugh felt like Will Graham. 

"It's beautiful" he whispered, eyes briefly flicking down to Mads' lips, unsure if it's what Will would have done or himself. Mads was quick to notice, and pulled Hugh closer, tugging at the shirt on his waist. 

"Do we fall off the cliff now?" Hugh asked, blinking through his lashes. 

The older man let a small turn on his lips out, and hovered his lips over the others. Hugh was past the point of deep into playing what Will would do, but as he closed the distance, making contact with Mads, he felt like maybe a part of him really did desire this. To be with his costar. 

The kiss deepened, Hugh clutching onto Mads as he pulled him flush against his body with need. Within seconds it was over, and both actors were left to look at each over what had happened. Neither one said a thing as they stepped back, Hugh grabbing the script and looking at the notes again. "Play if off as the scene" he told himself, although his emotions told him otherwise. Mads said nothing, just kept looking at him with this, look, in his eyes. He knew what Hugh was feeling, and he knew exactly how he felt after that. It was scarily close to his character. 

Hugh sat down at the table, rubbing his temple as he looked at the script but not reading any words. "Mads I-" he started, but realized it was not worth the awkwardness to ruin the final moments of their time together on set for this season. He wanted it so bad yet he knew it never could. All the romantic tension between the characters had caused a particularly romantic and sexual tension between both actors and now it was truly being put to a test. 

Mads stood over him, leaning on the table. He was direct and never hesitated to tell exactly what he felt. "Let it happen" we're his only words before a loud knock came on the door. It opened for the men to find Michael, the director for the episode standing outside. 

"Hugh we need you now" he said, waiting outside. He slowly stood up and looked at his costar as he walked by. 

"Please" the elder whispered, watching as Hugh stepped out of the trailer and shut the door. 

xXx

Neither Hugh nor Mads had properly talked since that afternoon and almost 4 days later, here they were on set ready to shoot the ever changing final scene. It was not the last scene to film in the schedule, but it was however the final exchange between beloved characters Hannibal and Will. 

"Just have fun with it, explore" one of the producers told them, as the chaotic crew bustled around them. Within minutes they heard 'action!' being called, and the scene was set into movement. Hugh clambered up the step, mads pulling him close and they held onto to each other for dear life. "This is all I ever wanted for you Will. For the both of us."

Light danced between the two men, one actor staring into the eyes on the other as their held emotions now swirled around them at the realization of the scene. "It's beautiful" he whispered, staring at Mads' timeless face before they slowly closed the gap between their lips in a soft, yet hungry kiss. They wanted to continue, to push the now sparking chemistry between them even farther but people were watching and the cameras were rolling; the scene must go on. With a quick look to Mads to warn him, Hugh grabbed roughly onto the others bloodied shirt and pushed them both off the set block and onto the mat below. They heard a loud "cut!" From behind the curtain and Hugh made a move to stand but Mads held him back for a second. 

"That was really good" he said, holding tightly to Hugh's hand. 

Neither of them were really sure how or why it happened, but after several more takes and several hours later, the two went back to Hugh's trailer and immediately found themselves against the door, lips crashing upon lips as needy hands explored every region they could find. Clothes were ripped off left to the floor in a trail that led to the bedroom area as Mads backed Hugh up to the bed and pushed him down into it. He climbed on top, his hard erection grinding against the steady forming one from Hugh. Grunts and moans escaped their lips and they quickly escalated to louder, needing yells. 

"Fuck I need you in me" Hugh cursed, pulling Mads' boxers down and slipping his hand to stroke the other. The older man obliged, and quickly tore away the fabric that stopped him from entering the hot mess below him. Minutes later he was able to push inside, head titling back in a loud groan.

"Oh fuck Hugh, you're so tight" he let out, angrily leaning down to smash his lips against Hugh's. They played a messy tongue war as Hugh got used to the obtrusive stiffness currently inside him. He rocked his hips and Mads took the hint to start moving, slowly at first but quickly speeding up as he watched the younger turn to jelly as his orgasm started creeping up on him. It took every ounce of strength Mads had to hold back his own climax at just sight he got to witness of his costar. 

"Oh god Mads I'm gonna-" he yelled, his orgasm crashing down upon him like a tidal wave to a city. If there was one thing to learn from Hugh, is that he was LOUD. Moans echoed off the walls as his whole body shook with orgasm, his own seed spilling over the hand Mads had used to stroke him. He pushed once more into Hugh before his own orgasm came crashing on to him, better than any he'd had before. 

"Hugh-" he panted out, crashing there lips together as they rode out the climax together, bodies shaking with fever now. Mads collapsed next to Hugh, holding him close as possible. They lay there resting, eyes gently glancing at each other. 

"Been wanting this for so long" Hugh whispered. Gently bringing his hand from Mads' waist line to rest on his abdomen. 

"It's all I ever wanted for you Hugh, for both of us" 

Hugh smirked at the use of the line, leaning back in to kiss Mads.


End file.
